Si no lo pruebas, no sabrás si te gusta
by AndyStrangeMc
Summary: Vagos recuerdos le inundaban a Midorima Shintarou sobre su padre, aquél viejo doctor le había enseñado tantas lecciones que le agradecía. Podía ver hacia el pasado y sentirse nostálgico. Qué mejor día para agradecerle todo, junto a tres personas que gracias a los consejos de su padre, habían llegado a su vida. [MidoTaka] (One-shot) Adv:Mpreg


Era domingo, el calendario le mostraba un simple 21 de Junio, pero algo más se guardaba en ese día: El día del Padre. Si bien hacía tiempo que no convivía con el propio, ya que era un hombre ocupado.

Vagos recuerdos le inundaron de inmediato, como la primera vez que fue al trabajo del señor Midorima. Tenía apenas 6 años y era una tarea del colegio. Sabía que su papá curaba personas, pero en su inocente mente se imaginaba algo de índole mágico, como si su padre tuviera poderes que sanaban a la gente de inmediato.

''El hospital sonaba como un castillo, un lugar donde todos acudían en busca de ayuda sobre natural, así que en cuanto el pequeño Shintarou entró por el lugar inmenso de paredes blancas una ola de decepción se percibía en sus ojos, no era tan malo, pero se pensaba algo más magnífico.

—¿Pasa algo Shintarou?— Preguntó el adulto que le llevaba de la mano.

Éste de inmediato negó. —Nada.— Apretó el agarre, era un niño bastante penoso.

—Ya verás lo interesante que es el trabajo de papá.— Le sonrió moviéndole los cabellos, cosa que al más chico le disgustaba, pero en el fondo debía admitir que le gustaba ese tipo de mimos.

Primero hacía un papeleo de revisión, su padre era alguien serio y a la vez abierto. En casa le veía sonriente y hablando con su madre y preguntándole acerca de sus clases y de las actividades extra-particulares. Verlo tan concentrado y callado le dejaba desconcertado ¿Realmente disfrutaba un trabajo así?. Suspiró cansado de la situación, sacó de su mochila un par de libros para hacer actividades, se entretendría en eso.

—Shintarou, ya casi acabo. ¿Qué quieres ver primero? ¿Los consultorios o el área para estudiantes de medicina? Ahí se pueden ver operaciones en muñecos.—

—¿Muñecos? ¿No puedo ver los reales?— Preguntó con cierto brillo, aunque se hacía el desinteresado.

—Lo lamento... Pero son zonas peligrosas, además que solo los Médicos pueden entrar a operaciones— Explicó con el mejor tacto posible, aunque sabía que eso solo le desesperaría más.

—Ya veo.— Soltó seco regresando a sus deberes.

Lo cargó en un hombro sin importar que los lápices se regaran por el piso.

—¡Padre! ¡Bájame!— Alzó la voz alarmado, Midorima-san era un hombre bastante alto, y las alturas no eran de sus cosas favoritas.

—Tranquilo Shin-kun, vamos a divertirnos hoy.— Le indicó a su secretaria que guardara las cosas del niño mientras él se lo llevaba directo al consultorio de pacientes.

Se había dado por vencido, en su lugar solo se acomodaba los lentes para que no se resbalaran y cayeran directo al suelo. —Puedes bajarme, sé caminar solo—

El mayor no le hacía caso alguno, disfrutaba ver los arranques tan 'graciosos' de su hijo, a su corta edad ya sabía que podía ser un tsundere, —Bien, ya estamos aquí.— Le bajo viendo como un montón de personas formadas para las citas.

—Son como 100...— Habló impresionado. —¿Todos los días atiendes a tantas personas?—

Una risilla se le escapó de los labios, en realidad a lo mucho eran 30 personas en toda el área. —Sí, y hay días en los que son más—

Sus mejillas se colorearon, había sido muy hablador. —Ya veo.—

—Ven, tengo que atender a algunos. Aunque solo serán revisiones de rutina—

Le tomó de la mano. Al entrar se encontró con una camilla de color azul que parecía ser algo como piel, los pisos estaban tan blancos que su fuerte cabello verde resaltaba. Un escritorio con un bonche de recetas y palillos con los cuales su padre le revisaba la garganta.

—Siéntate, yo atenderé de pie.— Le acercó la silla y pasó al primer paciente. Una mujer de no más de 30 años.

Su padre le revisó varias cosas, el corazón, pulmones, la garganta y hasta los ojos y orejas. Anotó unas cuantas cosas en las hojas que tenía en la mesa, sabía la respuesta para cada mal. Nunca se quedaba sin una palabra.'' Fue ahí donde descubrió lo fascinante de la medicina y lo que después de varios años estudiaría.

—Debería llamarle.— Fue en busca de su celular, estaba en el estudio de su casa. Subía las escaleras cuando escuchó que sonaba. Corrió deprisa y aceptó la llamada sin ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Hijo? ¿Cómo estás?— Preguntó la voz del hombre que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—Papá... Estoy bien... Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Y mi madre?—

—Perfectos, las cosas en casa ¿Cómo van? No has venido esta semana, Rioko quiere verte.—

—Lo siento, estuve un poco ocupado pero espero ir más tarde o mañana. Aquí todo va bien, oye Papá, feliz día.— Bajó la voz en esa última frase.

—Igual para ti Shintarou, feliz día del padre.—

—Gracias.— Un par de trivialidades más, y cortaron haciendo una cita para que fueran a cenar a la casa de los señores Midorima.

Una vocecilla.

—¡Oto-san! — La pequeña peli-verde le sacó de aquel trance, alzaba los brazos hacia el mayor que llevaba una bata puesta.

—¿Pasa algo Sumiko?— Le cargó tal y como pidió. Era raro que la niña fuese algo efusiva, incluso desde que había aprendido a caminar pocas veces quería ser cargada, y si ese fuera el caso prefería ir a los brazos de su otro padre.

—Feliz día... Me gusta que seas mi papá.— Besó su mejilla con un color carmesí que se apoderó de sus mejillas. ''Es idéntica a mí'' pensó el más grande.

—Gracias Sumiko.— La abrazó acunándola, era su mejor tesoro y aunque fuese médico al igual que su padre entendía que la paternidad era su mejor profesión. —¿Ya felicitaste a Kazunari?—

Asintió tímida, abrazándolo por el cuello. —Sí, solo que está dándole de comer a Ren.— Su hermano menor, el cual tenía apenas 2 años y medio.

—Vamos con ellos, aún no he desayunado.—

La llevaba en brazos hacia el comedor donde un preocupado moreno batallaba con un pequeño azabache necio a comer.

—Ren... Por favor, ¡No sabe mal! Es arroz en una bola, te gustará, es lo mismo que comes siempre.— Le acercaba la comida y el bebé cerraba la boca cada que un bocado se aproximaba,

—¡No! ¡No quiero!— Su dicción no era muy buena, a comparación de su hermana mayor de casi 4 años.

—Así que tenemos a un niño mal portado.— Se acercó Shintarou, dejando a Sumiko en su silla y dirigiéndose al niño que de inmediato puso cara de espanto. Papá Kazunari era abrazos, besos y cariños puros; algunos regaños, pero nunca pasaban de un simple comentario. Sin embargo Papá Shin-chan era estricto, era quien ponía las cosas en orden e insistía en no malcriarlos como lo hacía su otro padre.

—No... Me porto bien...— Se tapó la cara con las manos, 'ocultándose'.

—Shin-chan... Le das miedo a tu propio hijo— Se reía mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca para atrapar la risa que salía.

—No es cierto.— Se ajustó las gafas quitándole las manos al crío del rostro. —¿Por qué no quieres comer? Tú hermana se está comiendo su onigiri— Señaló a la niña que comía gustosa.

—No gustar— Frunció el ceño, su mirada fuerte y grisácea era imponente, similar a la de Kazunari cuando las cosas se ponían serias.

—Cierra los ojos— Tanto Ren como Kazunari se le quedaron viendo.

Hizo caso muy a su pesar, sintió como algo fue metido en su boca, Su primer reacción fue querer escupir, pero sabía a arroz, el arroz que tanto le gustaba y que preparaba su papá especialmente para él.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó Midorima, mientras éste abría los ojos y aceptaba. —Toma, cómetelo. No es bueno que digas que algo no te gusta sin que lo hayas probado.— Tal y como él había pensado del trabajo de su padre, cosa que hoy mismo hacía él. Aunque no era lo único que había rechazado antes de probarlo.

—¿Así como yo Shin-chan~?— Canturreó su esposo en su oído.

—Tonto... Estamos enfrente de los niños.— Le pellizcó la nariz, las miradas curiosas de sus hijos se posaron sobre ellos.

—Pero si no hubieses probado no estaríamos hoy así.— Limpiaba las comisuras del menor, tenía granos de arroz embarrados por los cachetes.

—En eso tienes razón... Kazunari, feliz día del padre.— Le besó los cabellos con suma pena, su hija igual se había sonrojado solo por su acción.

Su cara se calentó de inmediato. —Feliz día a ti... Papá Shin-chan~— Volteó y le robó los labios.

Ren no les prestó atención, el onigiri parecía más tentador que ver a su par de padres dándose amor como normalmente lo hacían.

/

 _ **Este fic participa en concurso "Felicidades Papa" de la pagina de Facebook "Lo que callamos los fanfickers".**_

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal cómo están? Me alegra volver a escribir para esta pareja y bueno, esto es una pequeña cosa que espero sea de su agrado. Todo esto surgió gracias al concurso de la página de ''Lo que callamos los fanfickers'' Me ha encantado participar y dar un poco de contribución a esta pareja que yo insisto ¡Falta más material! Ojalá que pronto eso sea resuelto ;)

Bien, espero que haya podido llegar a ser de su gusto y cualquier opinión, comentario, pregunta o aclaración es bien recibido. ¡Muchísimas gracias por pasarse por mi historia y darle su tiempo! Sin más que decir me despido. Nos leemos luego corazones~

Cualquier duda, aclaración o más información consultar mi perfil~


End file.
